Lost Relics: Chapter 46
Jousei's Awakening Nevidel created a portal because she was angry and just left. "Why'd she leave? I was about to finish her off." Jousei complained. Nevidel then went to where everyone else was. "It's her..." Fuusa explained. "You're weak. You don't deserve to challenge me. Especially you, Italian." Nevidel informed, hurting Fuusa's feelings. She then created portals between her body parts, enhancing her strength. She ran at Mundo with great speed and gave him the old K.O.. She then throw Mundo's hurt body at Shinzou, damaging him too. She next went over to Assa, running over to her. She tried to use a paper sword attack, but Nevidel dodged it with great evasion. She then kicked her in the head really powerfully, injuring her as well. She then tried to attack Fuusa, but he released a devastating shockwave that pushed Nevidel into the portal she came from and got rid of the wormholes on her body. Then, she was with Jousei again. "Your friends were very annoying. For that, you'll-" argued Nevidel, before being interrupted. "My friends are annoying, huh? That's not the type of behavior you'll need to survive." Jousei exclaimed. "Please, spare me! I don't want to die! My life is awesome! I never went to college! I have so much to life for!" Nevidel begged Jousei. "So, you think I'll spare you? I'm not a cute kitten. You've injured my friends, you've asked me stupid questions, you've attacked me! My life is dependent on one goal. To stop my brothers corrupt beliefs from happening. You know what my next goal is? Watching you suffer!" Jousei savagely announced. He walked with electricity around his body. He then went so fast Nevidel could not see him and grabbed her neck and charged it with electricity, killing her from the immense pressure. Next, Jousei managed to break out of the dimension with a powerful attack and left, finding his friends. "So, Mundo, where do we need to go to Britain. This time, I have a lot of information on the 10th Killer. His name is Michael Morris, and he does not have a stand. However, he has an IQ of 253 and has a disease called "Augereotitis" that makes it whenever he thinks, he brains gets bigger and he gains 5 IQ Points. I don't know what kind of tactics he uses, but it's said to be strong." Mundo told everyone. So they flew to Britain and found a movie set, where Morris was. "What're you doing here, interrupting my time?" Morris asked. "We're here to kill you!" Assa added. "Okay. If you want to kill me. The only way to be able to kill me is if you finish a game. I can see stands from the movement in the air with my high IQ. I don't have time for you, but if you want to die, I won't refuse that offer. And to kill you with, I have a gun." Morris replied. "The first game I have is a logical puzzle. The puzzle supposedly is about how one word on here does not fit and how a lot of words are on there. I don't know the answer, but we'll have to figure it out together!" So, they looked at the puzzle. They were both struggling. But then, Morris thought. He then randomly looked at the letters. "What the f**k is he doing?" Assa thought. He looked exactly at all of the letters and saw that they were made up of smaller numbers that were too small to see at a simple glance, which was what Assa was doing. He knew the answer. "I found the answer. It's the I because all of the letters except this one are made up of other numbers. See, now I can shoot you." Morris granted. So, he got his gun and fired at her shoulder, heavily wounding Assa. This didn't seem good. Category:Part 10 Category:Chapter Category:Tylerelman